Your Happiness
by baranomajo
Summary: And there she was, in a beautiful dress. So nervous she had tripped over her own feet a few times, smiling more at her mistake and nervousness. [Drabble] [ChralieMei]


**Disclaimer:** Meiji Tokyo Renka doesn't belong to me, all the rights for the original creators (MAGES and Love&Art). Only the plot used here is mine.

* * *

And there she was, in a beautiful dress. So nervous she had tripped over her own feet a few times, smiling more at her mistake and nervousness.

It had been so long since he had seen her smile like that, years had passed since she had lost that smile and a face full of insecurity accompanied her day after day, as her guardian must admit was painful; painful to see her so sad and painful because he himself wanted to do something to help her.

Maybe those are the disadvantages of being a spirit more than she has heard and seen, sometimes he wanted to be like them, to be able to touch her, to be at her side, to make her laugh and spend whole days with her.

He really envied them.

Now she was there, at the ceremony, holding the hand of that person he knew would make her happier than anyone, even him. He hated feeling jealous, he knew that Mei would never be his partner, he knew he made a mistake in feeling more than gratitude, but who could help it? Not being fond of her was the real mistake, she was all perfect.

They finally left the ceremony and she still stumbled when leaving the room, but now he could not help her anymore, because a new hand was holding her. That hand would be her new support for everything she wanted, again he remembered that she was with the perfect person, but he wanted to be that man who supported Mei in everything.

The banquet! The brunette was excited, perhaps her torture was so much to wait to get to this, modest or not, she did not see anything but her beloved Roast Beef; Maybe a little envy was reflected on the groom's face? He allowed himself to smile a little to see that in truth the girl would not change for anything and again he knew that he was with the right person because immediately he let the girl be as such, adoring the beef.

The party officially came to an end, the people left the place, but not before congratulating the couple once again, and they were finely alone, without really knowing how to proceed. They looked nervously at each other and then shared a knowing smile. They asked that the presents of the guests were taken to another place and without more, the two were prepared to follow their way, to their new life as newlyweds. And yes, Mei's happiness was assured; he knew that person would take care of her and love her body and soul, he really wanted it to be like that, since he could not do it anymore.

Then the next day they would begin their journey, a journey in which he would no longer be. His task was fulfilled, the happiness of the girl was complete, then he was no longer needed, a small whisper reached the ears of a Mei ready to continue his life. She turned abruptly, upon hearing that somehow or other hurt her heart, but she did not find the one responsible for that, but she smiled calmly. She knew that everything would be fine.

"Be happy, Mei."

* * *

Thanks for read this my first fic in the Fandom! :D

You decide who married Mei with, maybe Ougai, Shunso, Kyouka... You're free to decide.

Oh! I ended up writing something (at the end) of meikoi, I've been wanting to do something for years, but I wanted fandom to exist first. This is the first drabble that occurred to me long ago, when I saw an image of Mei dressed as a bride and Charlie in the background, I wanted to look for the artist again, but her profile no longer exists. :c I'll keep writing, because I have many things planned, but I'll follow the canon of the games.

Well... Critics? Suggestions? Do you want to lynch me for doing something so sad? Everything is well received! I can't believe I wrote something like that, Charlie being my favorite character, but his route is one of the saddest and at the same time beautiful of the eight. Oh, and thanks for giving a try to the Fic! :D

I apologize if I made a grammar mistake, English isn't my native language.


End file.
